


if things were a little different

by Archerthewarlock



Series: Different this time [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: AU, D-Day, First Gorillaz fic, Gen, Murdoc is not a good father figure, Noodle and Russel will appear in later chapters, Older Noodle, Younger 2D, first au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archerthewarlock/pseuds/Archerthewarlock
Summary: After being tipped off by the devil himself that adopting the newly Orphaned Stuart Pot could help with his fast track to a success he jumped at the chance, not to mention that Child tax credit was nice twice. but what was he suppose to do with the kid now that he had him?





	1. Prologue

     "This is taking too Long. We made the deal years ago and still all my bands are rubbish." Murdoc growled to the king of hell, voicing his complaints and impatiants. "How much longer is this gonna take?" This wasn't his first trip to hell to complain about how long this was all taking and it sure as heck won't be the last.

     " _Your going to need a bit more patients Murdoc, the talent you desire for your band needs time to grow, and take on it's true form_." A chuckle came from a large man on the throne in front of the bassist; he tossing a dart at the wall then ran a hand over his dark goatee. " _There have been a few complications as well. Just give a bit more time. Unless..._ "

    "Unless What?" Murdoc urge the big man to continue.

    " _What do you think of Kids, Murdoc?_ " The devil hummed as he grinned at the bassist.

     "Kids? Love 'em. Could never eat a whole one though?" The green skinned man chuckled then frowned again. "What are you getting at?"

     " _I'm just saying, Adoption can be a good thing. ever think of that? Adopting? Kids can be very enriching, not to mention the Child tax credit._ " The Devil was grinning as he slowly made his point. "A _nd if your willing to Adopt I can drop one of the keys to your band's success right into your lap._ "

     "Hmm," It wasn't hard to tell that Murdoc had never once considered becoming a father. After the abuse his own father put him through and having worked as a Mall Santa a few times had driven the thought from his mind. Kids were loud, in the way, annoying, and always sticky; who would want one? let alone a...Pre-used one. But then again Satan was promising it would be the key to a successful band, and the promise of free money was a plus. "I may be willing to keep a rugrat around if it means my success and fame comes faster. What do I have to do?"

    " _Three days from now, I want you to go down to the Orphanage and tell them you want to Adopt, they'll come check your apartment and find nothing wrong with it. Once that's done I want you to tell them you want to Adopt a boy named Stuart Pot._ " The Devil gave very clear instructions that seemed to rattle around in the mortal's head, making it harder to forget them. " _Once you have him, don't loose him. You'll need him if you want your band to be a success._ "

   "Why do I have to wait to do all this?" three days seemed like a long time to wait to grab some Brat. How was some little ankle biter going to help him become famous, but the Who was he to question the Big man down stairs. 

   " _Because in order to be an Orphan and able to be put into your care at this age then he can't have parents, now can he?_ " Satan stated causally, not implying his plans for the boy but leaving it to the imagination.

   Murdoc let a grin slip on his face. Now time for the real question, everything had a price and the big man already had his soul. "How much is this going to cost me?"

   Another dark chuckle from the large man. " _Think of it as a gift, for being such a valuable costumer._ "

**********

   Murdoc's eyes flew open as the dream ended. He was filled a renewed energy with the knowledge that he would be getting one piece of his success sooner; even if it was just some snot nosed kid.

 

* * *

 

 

   Stuart sat on a bench in a police station, a blanket around his shaking shoulder, Just staring at the wall. The terrified look on the seven year-old's face had yet to leave, like he was reliving the horror he had seen earlier over and over again.

   He had been at his families fairground with his parents. It had been a beautiful day that the boy wasn't sure where it had all gone wrong.

  His father and Mother had stopped to talk to someone not to far from one of the rides, Stuart couldn't remember who it was. The itself was a big one, it swung back and forth on a axle and was shaped like a large whale. Stuart had never liked whales much, they were just too big that they made him nervous. so as the adults talked the Boy excused himself to find something else to entertain himself with.

  It had happened so fast. The screeching of metal, the Screams of people, the sound of the cast-iron whale dragging along the ground. Sparks flew, people ran screaming, he had been pretty sure someone called out his name. By the time Stu even knew what was happening he was face to face with the metal surface of the cast-iron whale that had broken free of it's axle that had been sent flying and dragged across the ground at a high speed, it's bottom half splattered with blood.

  An officer was rubbing his back, sitting down next to him. so far no one would tell him where his Mother and Father were. He had not been able to find them after the accident. they just asked him if he was alright over and over again. He just couldn't answer cause he wasn't sure how he was.

  "Stuart Pot?" blue eyes looked up through dark bangs as his name was spoke by the large man in front of him. The slightly hopeful look on the boy's face was not dashed by the man's concerned face. "Lad, I'm sorry; but your parents..." the man paused to run his neck, unsure as to how to tell a child this news. "Didn't make it."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day one, mistakes were made.

   Though Satan had told him how to get his hands on the kid, what Satan didn't tell him was 'What to do with the kid once he got him'.   
The drive back to the flat was a little awkward for both parties, the Child just staring out the window doing his best not to look at his new...Caretaker? And Murdoc racked his brain trying to think of something to brake the silence.

  
   "How about some music?" The Satanist leaned forward and fiddled with the radio, switching channels until he found something more his taste. The Clash would do, wasn't his favorite but he liked them all the same. Out of the corner of his eye Murdoc watched his ward perk up a bit, turning to face the radio.

  'Kid at least has some good taste' The bassist hummed then glanced over to the kid once more. Stuart was far from remarkable, the kid had dark brownish black hair and blue eyes with skin so pale it almost looked like porcelain. How was this kid suppose to make him famous?

  
 "Fan of the Clash, are yeeehhh?" Murdoc questioned with a grin, watching the boy out of the corner of his eye. a nod came as his reply. "Not a very talkative little runt now are you, not that I mind but I feel like I'm talkin' ta my self."

  
  Stuart just seemed to curl in on himself, his mouth opening and closing as if he wished to say something but couldn't get it out. eyes darting from Murdoc back to the space in front of him.

  
  'What else did the kid like?' his own father had never taken an interest in his own interests and Murdoc had no desire to repeat the abuse of his father if only for spite. The Boy in the seat next to him suddenly uncurled with a look of panick drawn on his face, allowing Murdoc full view of the zombie tee shirt he had on. 'So the boy likes zombies huh?'

  Only now did the driver notice the frantic cries of the child next to him as he pointed at the windscreen.

  
  "-ck! truck!truck!TRUCK!"

  Turning his attention back to the road, Murdoc realized that while he had been busy staring at the kid he had swerved to the wrong side of the road; and that there was now a large eight-teen wheeler coming right at them. Murdoc swerved out of the way and back into his lane. "Well that was a rush" the Driver chuckled looking down at the kid next to him who now had a tight grip on the seat.

  
  It was at this point that Stuart wondered if he was going to make it to double digit age or if this man would be the death of him.

 

* * *

 

  
  "Well here we are, Casa de Murdoc." Stuart watched his new caretaker sweep his arm out at the apartment room. It was a fairly small flat. A kitchen and living room all in one; a bathroom off to the side and a single bedroom. There wasn't a whole lot of room for two people to live in, trash littered the floor, there were amps and a bass guitar, knives everywhere. The only clean spot seemed to be next to the couch.

  
  "I know, I know. it's a lot to take in." Stuart's eyes looked back man speaking to him. "You can set up your things in that little corner over there, cleared it up just for you. Don't touch anything in here, and if you so much as breath on El diablo over there I'll cut your hands off. Understand?"

  "Yes, sir" the boy nodded quickly.

  
"Good lad, now the couch is your's at night. I'd flip the pillows if I were you. Had a few too many romps around on that couch with out me drawers on if you know what I mean." Murdoc chuckled at this, making Stuart shiver a bit. he didn't know what he meant but he had a feeling it was not something a seven year-old should hear. "Any questions?"

  
  There really was only one question on Stuart's mind that really stood out. "Um...whot do I call you?" the Boy looked up at him,his cockney accent a bit clearer now that he wasn't screaming for his life. Was he suppose to call this man 'dad' was that a rule? The man wasn't his real father. What was he suppose to call him now?

  
  "Well Dad I hear is the popular option but Murdoc works too." Murdoc rubbed his chin before waving off the answer. 'Dad' wasn't to appealing to him either it seemed. "Alright, if that's it, then get your little arse ready for bed. I have a day of fun planned for tomorrow."

  
  As the man retreated into the only bed room Stuart sighed and started to unpack his things, wondering slightly what this 'day of fun' would hold. Flipping the couch cushions as recommended and changing into his pajamas, the Boy resigned himself to this 'New' life with this man he was pretty sure was a demon in human skin.

  
  Maybe tomorrow would be better. Just gotta look on the bright side is what his Mum always told him.

* * *

  
  A day.

  
  It had been a whole day, he had this Kid; and already the boy was in the hospital in a coma.

  
   Was he doing better or worse then his father? It was hard to tell at this moment.

  
   Where had it gone wrong? Didn't the kid like Zombies? Then again maybe jumping out at the kid in a zombie mask with a running chainsaw in his hand probably wasn't the best idea. Chasing the kid with said mask and Chainsaw probably didn't help either, but how was he suppose to know Stu would climb to the top of a tree in hopes of escape?

  This could not just be all his fault.

  
  Though the fact the kid had survived such a long drop had been impressive.

  
  Stuart had suffered a bit of Brain damage from the fall, so the doctors had informed him that the boy would be a bit spacey, forgetful and have to live with intense migraines for the rest of his life. But the good part was he was expected to wake up soon. When Murdoc asked why the kid's hair fell out they simply shrugged and left him.

  
  Well good news was, he hadn't managed to kill the boy...yet. and he might also be able to add a disability tax credit on to the Child credit as well.

 

* * *

**(three days later)**

 

  Murdoc sat next to Stuart's bed, legs crossed at ankle as he flipped through the Newspaper he had stolen on the way here. He fingered his inverted cross and ignored the nurses as the moved about. he had learned that most of the Nurses and doctors already knew his ward from his late mother. Which was fine by Murdoc, meant he had less to worry about.

There was a slight stir to his right and Satanist looked over towards the boy who's eyes were starting to open as he moaned.

"mmm...Dad?" Stuart blinked a bit trying to see the figure next to him, it took longer then it should have for brain to recognize who was next to him. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" flash backs of being cased by a man with chainsaw appeared before his eyes and Stuart let the scream out of him.

  
"Hey there sleeping beauty, bout time you woke up! By the way your bald now so have fun with that." Murdoc couldn't help bu laugh at the kid's fear. "though I can see a bit of peachfuzz commin' in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna start updating this either on a daily basest or at least whenever I finish a chapter. I might also make a blog on tumblr to post pictures for this series. this is just fun to write. though trying to write some of the odd sounds Murdoc makes is a little weird but I'll do my best.


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid's are cruel

His hair had grown back, in soft azure spikes that were nearly impossible to control. Stuart had done his best to hide the sudden colour change ashamed that it would pag him as a freak; unfortunately trying to hide his locks only seemed to make his caretaker want to uncover it more. Of course Murdoc mocked him for the new colour if only for the sake of the boy's discomfort with it.

  
  But the mockery of his Guardian was nothing compared to the mockery of the schoolyard bullies. the moment Stuart had been cleared to return to school the nightmare had Started. Kids were cruel to anyone who was different then them, and now Stuart was way different then them.

  He's always bee picked on for being a little thick or his father's line of work, but that was as far it use to go. Now he was adopted by a green-skin man with mismatched eyes, He had blue hair, had trouble thinking too hard, and suffered horrible Migraines that needed medication that made him a little dopey. All of this was used against him by the Bullies of his school.

  
  Murdoc at least didn't make fun of his migraines simply because of the intensity in which they hit the kid scared the Satan out of him.  
the torment had gotten to the point where Stuart had started requesting if he could just stay home sick. putting up with Murdoc was easier then putting up with his tormentors at school.

**********

  
  "Fuck off, you ain't sick." had been the answer. "As much as I like the idea of you breakin the rules for once and playin' hooky, it's easier to do me business when you ain't here." Murdoc glared at his charge. "I got the gang coming over today so I don't need you 'ere watchin cartoons all day."

  
  "But-"

  
  "No! Why do you want to stay home anyway? not like you." the Satanist glared down at the boy who shifted under his gaze. "an' don't be tellin me it's one of your headaches I can tell when your fakin'."

  
  Stuart stared up at the man with pleaing eyes before finally sighing in defeat. "it's ta kids at school."

  
  "they pickin' on ye?"

  
  "Yeah."

  
  "For what?"

  
  "Everyfing"

  
  Murdoc took a deep breath and knelt down to the boy's level. "The Stop Being Such A Girl And Insult 'Em Back Faceache!" the man stood up again and made his way back to the kitchen table. "they hurt you then you hurt them in whatever way you can. It's the way the world works, now get your uniform on and get ready. Billy-boy is driving you to school today."

  
  With a sigh, Stuart walked off to get changed out of his pjs and into his school uniform. Doing his best to tame his hair so that it lay mostly flat and partly over his face; this lasted for about two seconds after walking out of the bathroom where Murdoc took great pleasure in messing it up and causing it to stick up into messy spikes once again.

  
 The sound of a car horn could be heard outside the apartment and the Satanist shoo'd the kid away. "Now get goin' unless you want ta give ol' Murdoc a kiss goodbye." that always got the boy out the door faster.

  
*********

  
  It had been sometime in the afternoon during the 'Band' meeting that Murdoc received a call. with a growl reverberating in his throat the Satanist stood up and made his way to the phone, throwing his chair to the floor as he got up.

  
  "What?!" He shouted as he picked up the phone.

  
  "is this Murdoc Niccel's?" came the voice from the other end.

  
  "Who's askin?"

  
  "this is the principle of St. Wilfred's school, I'm calling in concerning for your son, Stuart."

  
  "Look, the Kid get bad Migraines; just tell 'em to pop some of those pill of his and start speakin' real slow ta em." It wasn't the first time Stuart's school had called him about the headaches, Murdoc knew how scary it could be but calling him didn't help matters.

  
  "No Mister Niccels, your son was involved in a fight; I'd like you to come down here so I could speak to you."

  
  "Fine, I'm on my way." Murdoc slammed the phone down on the resiever and growled.

  
  "what's up boss?" one of the members of his gang /Rocky/ called out, hearing the call end.

  
  "Faceache decided to get himself into a fight, kid's got rotten timing." the bassist reached out and grabbed his keys.

  
  "Someone pickin' on lil Stu-pot, he need us to rough someone up for him?" Billy-boy look over at him. Billy-boy had taken a liking to Stu.

  
  "We'll see."

  
**********

  
  Stuart sat outside the principles office with the other boys wow had been caught in the fight. His uniform jacket wrapped out a ice pack the nurse gave him and pressed to his face to try and ease the swelling of the large bruise on his face; he was also biting down on a tissue to stop the bleeding of his gums where his front teeth had been. the boy was doing his best to ignore the glares of the other boys, the fact he was at the principles office was terrifying enough.

  
  He knew he had taken Murdoc's advice out of context though how he wasn't sure. but still he should have never said those things, and now he was in trouble, and Murdoc would be mad at him and leave him on a street corner, and... this was all starting to give him a headache.

  
  It wasn't long until parents started showing up, mothers bent down to their son's and asked in a calm but slightly soothing tone 'What happened'. there were many mixed stories but most of them seemed to frame Stuart as the villain. He could feel the glares of the other parents on him as they comforted their own sons. he wished his own mother was here.

  
  the bang of a door being flung open and sound of the Cuban heels echoing down hall made Stuart's back go ridged as he sat up completely straight. There was Murdoc, standing in front of him, Glaring down at him. there would be no gentle ask of what happened from him. no comfort.

  
  "What the fuck did you do?" came the growl from the Satanist throat.

  
  "I'm Sorry." the boy squeaked back trying to shrink back.

  
  "I don't want your Apologies Faceache, I want to know what the fuck happened, for I have to go talk to that waste of flesh principle." Murdoc glared down at the boy again.

  
  "The other kids were makin' fun o me and pushing me around." Stu started nodded slightly to the other boys, ignoring the stares. he glanced at the largest of the others, Murdoc following his gaze for a moment."said I was 'Stupid','waste of space', that 'I should hav died wiff me mum and dad', that I was just 'some slow witted freak that has no chance of makin anyfing of myself.'" Stuart could feel himself start to tear up though he wasn't sure if it was because of what was said, Murdoc gaze, the pain he was in or an on coming Migraine; maybe it was a combination of the four.

  
  "And what did you say?" the Man over him crossed his arms, his glare somewhat lightened.

  
  "I said 'that at least I had they excuse of fallin' out of a tree' then asked 'Whot his excuse was?' if 'it was that his mum kicked his head around like a football when he was a baby?'." Stuart lowered his head in shame knowing he had been in the wrong; the glares of the mothers in the room making him feel worse. He waited for Murdoc to scold him, he braced himself.

  
  What Stuart hadn't expected was a gentle pat on the head. "alright let's see the damage." Murdoc had lowered himself to Stuart's level, a slight grin on his face. Stu pulled his jacket away and opened his mouth. "they really beat the heck out of our face, huh. Nose ain't broke, guess that's good. knocked a few teeth out I see though." The bassist stood back up as the Principle called all the parents into the office. "I'll go see what the sentence is. wait here." Murdoc turned away to head into the office growling a warning at the other kids in the room.

  
  The door to the office slammed shut, and it wasn't long before yelling broke out. Stuart could pick out Murdoc's voice in the middle of it, yelling things like 'Well my kid is the one with fucking Brain-damage! And he's the one with the bruise' 'your kid should know better!'and other vulgar insults on top of it'. of course there were more then a few things that Stu just couldn't make out either.

  
  "Stu?" one of the other kids whispered over to him.

  
  "Yeah?"

  
  "Is your new Dad the devil?" the other boy looked over at Stuart looking a little scare. "he scares me a little bit."

  
  Stuart simply shrugged and tried to smile. "Who? Murdoc? I don't know mate, maybe?" his head hurt to much for this.

  
  the door then slammed open and Murdoc grabbed Stuart's free hand and dragged him behind him. "Common Stu you don't need this School, at least not for another week."  
Murdoc climbed in the drivers side and Stu got into the passenger side, still holding the ice pack to his sore head.

  
  "Murdoc? are you mad at me?" Stuart couldn't help but wonder this, as Murdoc seemed unusually calm.

  
  "No, I'm not mad." Murdoc looked down at the kid, and a wicked grin spead across his face. "In fact I'm proud of you. you insulted that little bastard so hard that the brat had to beat your face in cause he couldn't respond any other way. You won that fight the way I did at your age, you just didn't get your nose broken like I did."  
at this point Stuart choose not to agrue, his head hurt too much and he wasn't sure if any of this made sense.

  
  "Now lets go get some ice cream! might help your head a little too." the Car roared to life. "and when we get back to the flat, tell me boys the last names of all those kids that was beatin on you. the boys 'ill have a lil talk wiff them. let them know only I'm allow ta pick on ya."

* * *

  
  It took a month or two after that before Stuart started to become known as 'the Kid you didn't hit'. anytime one kid left so much as a scratch on the boy their house would be robbed or vandalized that night. Stuart seemed clueless about all this, but still kid's at school stopped physically picking on the kid.  
  Bullies would sometimes try and make the boy flinch by raising a fist and laughing when Stu covered his face. but that was about it.

  For his part Stuart kept out of any fights, his Mother use to tell him he was a good kid and he wanted to keep it that way; even if making Murdoc proud was nice and all. other then some rude comments here and there, the boy didn't really fight back unless he thought he was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the third of fourth time trying to post this. anyway, found out Murdoc got his nose broken the first time by a bully he insulted.


	4. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 15th, D-day

  And a Good Kid Stuart remained, for the most part. A fact that slightly annoyed Murdoc to no end, seeing as he couldn't break the boy of it.  
the most he managed to do was teach the kid to high jacket a car, a lesson the Kid never used, and get him to defend himself in a fight. Though the amount of times Stuart asked for a refill on his prescription painkillers and sleeping aids did make Murdoc wonder.

  
  Stuart would not spit insults or pick fights whether he could win or not, and he would become a nervous wreck and crack under-pressure if Murdoc tried to pressure him into shop lifting. It was amazing that he got the kid to Smoke.

  
  But the kid was talented as Murdoc had found out during one practice with his band, when he found Stuart playing with one of the Keyboards. the boy could play better his current Keyboardist. a fact he used as a threat to his Keyboardist, 'get better, or I replace you with Stu.'  
Stuart's vocal skills weren't anything to laugh at either, though Murdoc would never admit that the kid was not only better then him but on a completely different level. it made the bassist wonder if these were the reasons Satan had told him to adopt the boy.

  
 But anytime Murdoc thought of adding the kid to his band it just didn't feel right. With Stu's bright blue hair, and pretty boy looks the kid could make a good front-man; there was just...something missing. It just didn't feel right. Didn't matter, for now the kid made a good Roadie for his current band.

  
*********

  
  Stuart for his part did his best to get along with Murdoc. The man wasn't some much like a father figure, though he had his moments, and more like a flatmate or even a best mate at times.

  He'd managed to get use to all the strange noises that Murdoc made on a daily basis, even if he it worried him that he was now able to identify what each sound meant. Thank god for sleeping aids even of he wasn't suppose to mix his medications. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep some nights without them.

  
  For his eight birthday Murdoc had gotten him a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, saying it was 'about time he learned how to be cool'. Stu wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset at this. Though he didn't smoke as much as Murdoc there were times he felt like he would go out of his mind at classes if he didn't get a smoke break.

  
  Age 9 The man taught him house to hot wire a car, and how to drive it. That had been a fun day at the police station. Stuart had burst into tears that day thanks to his anxiety and stress. Murdoc had been embarrassed as they sat in the cell together, but he took all the blame and told the cops he made the boy do it. Stu had been release that night and driven home with a warning. Murdoc had to wait until one of his buddies could bail him out.

  
  When he turned ten the Satanist gave him a set of flick knives, and told he had to care one on him at all times after showing the boy how to fight with them. this had also been the year Murdoc was most please with him. The man had learned he could sing and play the keyboard.   
But it was also the year Murdoc had gotten calls from the police to come pick the boy up at the Station, after he was caught vandalizing buildings with Graffiti and sneaking into R rated zombie flicks.

  
  And now at eleven and being 5'0 Murdoc had completely given up on 'Buying' him anything that was the correct length, getting the longest length possible and telling him to 'deal with it or stop growing like a fucking weed.' Of course the word 'Buying' was used loosely, Stuart knew most of this clothes had been stolen.

  For the most part things were as normal as could be between the two. the only injuries Stuart had gotten were from slight bumps from Murdoc nudging him with the car about once a week; but it was nothing the kid couldn't walk away from.

  
of course things like normal never seem to last between the two.

* * *

 

  
  It had been Saturday, which meant no school so Stuart had a free day and he planned to spend it doing something. Though he had often told Murdoc he was more interested in movies then music, there was a little Keyboard shop down in Nottingham that had Keyboard on sale that had caught his eye. He'd seen it when the satanist took him there earlier that week and Stu knew he had the money to buy it.

  
  Pulling on his favorite Zombie Tee, Jeans /and rolling up the cuffs/, Converse as he got ready to head out. grabbing his wallet, flick knife and his lighter and pack of smokes; then spiking his hair up with some gel Stuart headed out of the bathroom and into the living room of the small flat.

  Murdoc and his boys were there talking band business at the small kitchen table. "You Fuckin' done hoggin the bathroom like a bloody girl, you twit?"

  
  "Yep." Stuart ignored the insult and skipped towards his space in the room and grabbed that lovely little orange bottle with the white cap from the small table next to the couch. popping the lid open he dumped three in his hand, popped them in his mouth and swallowed them dry, despite the label saying to only take one. that chore done Stu headed towards the door. "Murdoc I'm going to Uncle Norm's Organ emporium!"

  
  no reply.

  
 "Murdoc!"

  
  Nothing, time for the big guns.

  
  "DAD!" such a worry was only ever used as a 'I know your ignoring me Murdoc so stop it' signal. An insult if anything really. Other then that it was never used, Heck Stu even corrected people when they tried to call him Stuart Niccels. It was Stuart Pot and it would stay like that until he found a name he liked better, and that suited both of them just fine.

  
 "For fucksakes, What?!" Murdoc finally looked over at the kid and away from his Band-mates, more then a little annoyed.

  
 "I'm going out!" Stuart repeated think it best to not repeat the name of the store, with his luck Murdoc would rob it.

  
 "Alright! Alight!" The Satanist waved the kid off as they boy headed towards the door. "But just don't be gettin yourself in trouble, Got it! the boys and I are ram-raiding a joint and we might need you for bail if things go south. Don't need to be seeing you in there with us." He glared at the boy. "Think you can handle that?"

  
 "Of course." Not if in trouble, that was pretty easy. He was just going shopping after all, and not Shopping like what Murdoc did.

  
 "Good lad, now get!"

  
*********

  
  Stuart made it too the music shop with very little problems. with any luck he would have his Keyboard and be back home before Murdoc hit a building with his car. Sigh, the man was crazy like that.

  
  Pushing open the door, Stu walked into the cool store and was met with large but kindly faced man in gray suit. the man smiled at the boy, coming out from behind the desk.   
"Well if it isn't the charming young lad from before." The man, Norm said his gold plated name tag, looked at the door behind with a worried face. "Your, um...Friend...isn't with you today?"

  
  Stuart took a moment to glance behind him before realizing that the man was talking about Murdoc. "Oh, no sir, just me taday." the eleven year old grinned as he glanced around the store. "Is the sale still goin' on?"

  
 Norm turned his kindly eyes back to the lanky boy and smiled. "well why don't you show me what your able to do with one of these babies then I'll see if I can find something for you."

  
**********

  
  The car sat on the hill looking over the quaint little music shop. the Boys inside preparing for the heist. Murdoc down the last little bit of whisky in the bottle and stared at his target. Uncle Norm's Organ emporium, it was time to really get his band ready this time. Ram-Raid style. Smash the car into the side of the shop, grab all the latest equipment, smash some stuff up and have a laugh doing it. Get the girls, slay the dragon.

  
  He had scooped the store out with Stuart earlier in the week and the boy did great job at distracting the manager while he looked at the security of the place. In fact he was pretty sure the kid had seem something he liked, maybe he'd pick up an extra Keyboard as a little gift. If he remembered.

  
  "Alright Boys! Let's get this Ram-Raid on the GO!"

  
  He pressed his foot down on the gas.

  
  The stolen car flew towards it's target.

  
  "Murdoc, What store did Stu say he was going to again?" that was Billy-boy's voice; though Murdoc had no clue why he was bring this up now.

  
**********

  
  "My you play and sing so well, How old did you say you were?"

  
  "Eleven sir." Stuart smiled at the larger man as he took his hands away from the Keyboard.

  
  "Only Eleven you say." Norm raised a brow in surprise, he would have thought the boy to be a bit older even by just a year or two. "Well I think I have just the thing for you, Hold on I'll go get it."

  
  Stuart grinned and did as he was told, though he wondered slightly who was racing their car down the street, he could hear the car's engine coming towards the shop.

  
**********

  
  It was the moment the car became air-born that a slightly blurred memory occurred to him.

  
***"Murdoc I'm going to Uncle Norm's Organ emporium!" "Murdoc!" "DAD!" "I'm goin' out"***

  
  He hadn't been paying attention at the time so he hadn't heard the boy say it.

  
  The car broke through the picture window like it had been made of paper.

  Glass went flying everywhere.

  There was a flash of blue hair.

  A sickening thud,

  And a scream that while slightly musical was full of pure pain and agony, and when it stopped only silence followed.

  
  He felt the car roll over something, crushing and cracking something under the tires.

  
  Murdoc's movements were slowed, he wasn't sure if it had been the alcohol or the crash, or maybe the sinking feeling of what he just did. But the satanist slowly got out of the car with the boys and knelt down to peak under it, broken glass crunching under his weight.

  
 "I-I think you hit someone." came Tiny's voice.

  There under the car Murdoc could see the outline of a body and a head of azure spikes, the wheel was resting on his head and there was a lot of blood seeping out from under the car. "I want everyone to grab the front corner of the far and on three lift up and push it back. Don't any of you dare drop it.  
Okay...

  
  1

  
  2

  
  3"

  
  The car was lifted from the ground just enough to be rolled back off the body that had been under it.

  
  The Boys gasped.

  
  Yep that was Stuart. or What was left of him anyway. His body was crumpled on the ground unconscious, struggling to breath. Blood leaked from under his left eye-lid and a mixed with a clear liquid that was leaking from his nose and ears.

  
  "That's Stu-pot, we killed him, we killed him!" Billy-boy was starting to panic.

  
  The Satanist reached over the boy and felt his wrist and could feel a pulse under his fingers. using what little medical training he knew of/which didn't go passed first aid/ he managed to open the kid's air passage so the boy would stop choking on his own blood. "'E's still alive."

  
  The gang looked like they were going to lean into help but with the first sounds of sirens they scattered like rats, some of them grabbing some keyboards on their way out.  
Murdoc was the only one to stay, still staring at what he had done.

  His father had been a lot of things, abusive, controlling, but in the end Murdoc had lived to be a semi-functional adult. So far Murdoc himself had managed to put the kid in a coma for three days and now he bounced a car off his head.

  
  The father of the year award was his for sure.

  
  It wasn't a laughing matter at all. Stuart would probably die this time. but Murdoc found himself laughing at just how much he had screwed up both this kid's life and his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating yesterday or the day before, had to work and didn't have much time to write. had to write D-day at some point. it was only a matter of time before Murdoc ran the kid over with a car.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happy days!... That's when your eye came out wasn't it?"

  "Bet your some happy to be out of that gloomy place, eh Stu?" Murdoc looked over at the unresponsive boy in the passenger seat. "Away from that horrible hospital smell, don't know about you but I can't stand it. and I was only there for a few hours a day, you was there for four months."

  
  Stuart just kept staring in front of him, one good eye half lidded and the damaged one wide open.

  The kid was completely catatonic thanks to the car landing on his head in the accident, and that had been four months ago. It had only been two months ago since Murdoc had won his court case and gotten 30,000 hours of community service and kept custody of Stuart.

  
  "Bet you've missed your couch." Murdoc glanced over at the boy to see that Stu's head had lolled to the side, causing the damaged eye to come into view.  
eight-ball fracture. Murdoc hadn't even know that was a thing until now. The crash had knocked the kid's eye back and caused it too fill completely with blood. The density of the blood caused the eye to look like a deep black void. Freaky as hell when you first see it.

  
  "You know it doesn't look too bad, your eye I mean." The satanist tried to break the silence. "By all means it doesn't look good, either. But really it doesn't look half bad. Gotta bit of a mismatch thing goin' on like your ol' dad, eh."

  
  Nothing.

  
  "That use to scare the pants off you before. anytime I called me self your dad." It had annoyed him when the boy called him that as well but it was a two ways street. In fact that had been one of the last things Stu had said to him.

  
  Oh there was that weird feeling again. A half way point between sadness and worry. Nope he wasn't giving into that.

  
  "Common Dent-head. I need a drink and I'm guessing you could use a fag." Murdoc swung the car around and headed for the nearest pub.

  
*********

  
  When they got back home Murdoc was force to struggle with getting Stuart back into the wheelchair he had taken from the hospital. With a fresh drunk on and only having about eight inch on the kid's height, there was a bit of a struggle to the transfer. Stuart's impressive height came mostly from his limbs and added to un-responsive state and Murdoc's drunkenness, he was like trying to hold onto a limp noodle.

  
  "The Fuck, I thought Smokin' at a young age was suppose to stunt growth! The Fuck are you so tall already?!" Murdoc finally managed to finally dump the kid into the wheelchair. "If you end up being taller then me I'll kick ur shins."

  Now with the boy in the wheeled chair, the drunken satanist piloted them both towards the apartment door, cursing the whole way. Once inside he dumped the kid on the couch and stuck fag between boy's lips, but forgetting to light it; then stumbled towards the small kitchen.

  
  "I'm gettin' somethin' ta eat, you want anything?" Murdoc glanced back towards the boy.

  
  "...."

  
  "You sure? your a growin' boy after all, not that you need ta grow anymore."

  
  "...."

  
  "Fine suit yourself. don't act like I never offered." Murdoc waved the Stu off and then continued to do what he was doing, turning later with some popcorn. He Pushed Stu enough so that he could sit on the couch as well and Turned the TV on.

  
  "Hey, that zombie you love so much is on." the drunk man set the remote down. "bet you'll love ta see that, eh?" he patted the boy's cheek and put an arm around his shoulder. It was then that Murdoc noticed the unlit cig between the boy's lips. "Stuart! you silly git you can't smoke that until you light it! where's your lighter?" he remembered the thing had been destroyed in the crash. "Oh, right. Well I got mine." he dug his own lighter out and lit the fag for the boy.

  
  The two sat on the couch in mostly silence and watched the movie play out, Murdoc laughing here and there in Stuart remaining quiet with a dazed smile on his lips. Slowly Murdoc started to find his drunken state being replaced with a hangover, and though he could have just gotten more booze that meant getting up and he wasn't about to do that.

  With a headache starting to set in the Satanist found himself starting to glare at the TV rather then really watch it. "How the fuck does face-ache watch these with his Migraines... Oh yeah." Stuart's prescriptions were right on the table next to him. "if it fixes those, it'll to wonders for me."

  
  Reaching across the kid Murdoc grabbed the little orange bottle and read the label. "Take one a day, do not mix with other medications. Now I know I've see the kid take more then that, this was a knew bottle too and it's already half empty." He popped the white lid off and dumped three in his hand. "if the kid can handle three, then so can I." he popped the pills in his mouth and downed them with a stale glass of water that had been left on the table.

 

* * *

  
  Murdoc woke up sometime around 3pm the next day in a cold sweat next to the still catatonic Stuart. From then on Murdoc avoided messing with Stuart's pills again. Popping pilled was for idiots anyway.

  
  days passed and Stuart remained in his unresponsive stated, though Murdoc continued make sure the boy's life and his own didn't stop. They did everything from racing the Wheel down the street and down the stairs, to tagging buildings /well Murdoc did anyway, Stu just held the cans in his lap/ went to bars, everywhere Murdoc could think of going they went.

  
  Physical therapy was also part of it as well, so that the boy's muscles won't fade to nothing. All he had to do was move the boy's legs and arms a bit, this became more like a puppet show, as Murdoc would move Stu's arms and legs and act out responses to conversations; mocking the kid's accent and voice.

  
  Very rarely did the boy get busies on top of old ones but it did happen from time to time. From falling out of the wheelchair to sometimes randoms beatings from Murdoc, trying to trigger the self-defense mechanize he'd proudly instilled into the kid in hopes of waking him up. it never worked which frustrated the man altogether. He just hopped that when the kid came round he'd pop him one back for all this.

  Nothing seemed to work in waking him up. Murdoc had even tried rubbing a large whale pushed in kid's face. Nothing.  
  
  For Stu's birthday Murdoc took him too see some horror movie that had been playing, not bothering to give the kid a gift, not until the boy woke up.

  
  Things continued from there with Stuart growing two inches much to Murdoc's further frustration with the boy's already odd height.

* * *

  
  It was kinda depressing when he thought about it. it had been about one year since the crash. Stuart was twelve now and what was he doing? lying on the couch as responsive as a bag of cement. 'He should have been at school trying to figure out how to get in the girls locker room or flirting.' Murdoc shook his head and looked back at the computer where he was looking up people he hire for his band /yes he still planned to do that/. So far he'd only found a drummer that seemed to catch his interest. Russel Hobbs.

  
  But they would need a new place to stay, and practice if he got a band together. Stu could use his own room as well.

  
  But he needed more then a drummer and a bassist, he needed a singer and a guitarist, maybe even someone to play keyboard.

  
  "This is depressing." Murdoc closed the laptop and stood up. "Time for some fresh air face-ache." He walked over and grabbed Stu from the couch carrying to boy out the door.

  
  "Where we goin' Murdoc?" The satanist mimicked the boy's voice as he walked, having a mock conversation.

  
  "Just for drive lad. I need to clear me 'ead at 90 miles per hour, so lets go find us a car-park and do some Doughnuts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late posting, I got the chapter typed and then my computer crashed before I could save, so I had to retype it.


	6. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuart wakes up and Enter Russel Hobbs

  The Crowds cheered on the cars that pulled off stunt after stunt in the small car-park. The heavy rain loosing the friction on the road under their tires making it slightly harder for control. the drivers pushing the machines to their limit and some paying the price as their cars spun out or flipped on the their roofs. Passengers were either thrown about the inside or thrown out the window if they no holding on to something.

  Murdoc held his hand across Stuart's chest to keep the kid from smashing his head against the dashboard as the other head steered the car. Smoke kicked off the tires as the car finished it's 360 degree turn and sped into another, the tires screeching their protest.

  The crowd seemed to focus on his car the most and this only seemed to fuel the satanist's inner attention whore.  
"If there impressed by that, then lets give a real 'em a Grand Finally, eh Dent-head."

  Stu's head bounced twice from the car's movements.

  Murdoc took his foot off the break and drove around to gain speed, preparing for his ultimate stun.

  He Drove passed a woman in the crowd who choose to give him a little show of his own, and Murdoc found himself...very Distracted.

  How she could stand up straight was amazing.

  He was probably hitting about 90 when the Car came to a sudden crushing stop.

  He wasn't sure if it was the shattering of the glass that alerted him to something being wrong or the sudden impact of his head colliding with the steering wheel putting another lovely little break into his managed nose that did it.  
  Slowly he pulled his head away from the steering wheel groaning with recognizable feeling of a broken nose. Shaking his head slightly to rid him of the slight dizziness the crash had caused, and looked over to check on Stuart. Only to find the kid was gone and there was a hole in the windscreen.

  He needed only look through the Windscreen and follow the trail of blood with his eyes to find out where the kid was at. He guessed the kid flew out the window at about 70 miles and hour, hit the curb with his face when skidded for Maybe, lets say half a mile. he'd gotten quiet the distance that's for sure.  
  Murdoc's head hit the steering wheel with a thud and the horn blared out. "Am I just destined to kill this kid with a car? is that it? putting 'im in a coma wasn't good enough. gotta shoot him out the windscreen too?" he groaned and reached to open the door. "Is this what I get for complaining to the devil that things are taking to long? 'here's a kid, you'll kill him you sodding idiot and never get your band. don't ever complain again.' Bettin' that was it. Ruin my life and this kid's life. again."  
  Murdoc pulled himself free of the car and noticed that the crowd was quickly disappointing. "Welp I'm going to jail. Might as take a good look at my latest fuc-"

 A groan halted the man's words and he turned to look towards the body on the pavement.

 He moved very slowly, like one of those a zombie from one of those films he loved to much.

 The rain beating down on his blue hair.

 His back towards Murdoc the whole time.

 Then he turned, real slow

 And Good God

 There were...no eyes! Just two black holes.

 A vacant stare.

 The rain and darkness from the clouds overhead cast a shadow that completed the whole zombie look with the blood dripping down the side of his face, leaking from his right eye.

 Murdoc could only stare in aw, remembering all those times he had thought about making Stuart the front-man for his band; re-calling that it won't work because something didn't feel right about it. that feeling was gone and it was clear now. the image was perfect.

  
 He was Staring at A Blue-haired, Black-eyed GOD!

 And once the kids face was healed up, then all he would need is a guitarist and Drummer.

  
**********

  
 Stuart still wasn't sure of a whole lot at the moment. He wasn't sure why his face hurt, he wasn't sure why his limbs were so stiff, and he wasn't sure why his vision was so fuzzy. But he also wasn't sure as to what Murdoc was staring at.

 Was there something wrong with his face? Was that why it hurt?

  
 Why wasn't he saying anything about it?

 Oh it hurt to think right now.

 The boy noticed the state of Murdoc's car and pointed to it. "Car's smokin." 'Man, I could go for a smoke right now, scratch that, I could go for my pills right now, my 'ead is killing me.'

 When Murdoc made no move to do something about the car Stu took a step forward but found his knees buckling under him. It was only then that his caretaker rushed to his side.

 "Okay, lets get you to the hospital. 'alf your face is hang off and you just woke from a year long coma." came Murdoc's gravelly voice as he was hauled to his feet.

 "Ah year?!" What happened that to him that he'd been about for a year? All he remembered was a car bouncing off his head at a music shop then he woke up here..Oh never mind.

 "Yes a year. your thick head saves you again it seems." Murdoc helped him over to the car's passenger seat. "Put your seat belt on, and if anyone asks, the car hydroplaned, hit the barrier and you shot through the window. got it?"

 Stuart glanced around, was that what happened? well he had no clue if it was true of not so he couldn't argue. "Ah, Yeah."

 "Good lad, now lets get going Two-Dents." the Key was turned and the engine started with a bit of complaint from hitting the barrier.

 "Two-dents?" Stu raised an eye brow at his new nickname, ignoring the pain of the facial movement.

 "Yeah. you got Two Dents in your 'ead now, so I'm callin' you Two-Dents from now on." Murdoc pulled out onto the road, but made a face as he thought about the nickname. "Nah, that doesn't roll off the tongue as nicely as it should; have ta shorten it. 2-D! there we go, sounds better."

 The boy just stared up at Murdoc with a look of ah and wonder in those deep dark pits that were now his eyes. "Can you call me that all the time? Can I just go by that from now on?"

 The Satanist burst into laughter at hearing. "Yeah! You can go by they if yeah want! 2-D, perfect, New name to go with a New look."

 "New look?"

* * *

  
  After the shock of finding out what happened during his year of unresponsiveness, the doctors and nurses had been more then willing to share the details of what happened, Stu-pot or rather 2-D returned back to Murdoc's flat.  
He was having a hard time believing still that a whole year had gone by without him noticing. He had only been eleven years old for a few months when Murdoc drove a car into side of his head, And now all of a sudden he was twelve. He was sad to have lost the year of his life he would never get back but now he could only hope to look forward.

 His own eyes were another shock he had gotten over.

 2-D leaned in further over the bathroom sink, pressing his nose to the mirror in his attempt to try and see the pupils of his own eyes pass the blood that made pits of them. He could almost make out a darker spot within them. Just barely. But his eyes really did have that spooky void kinda look to them.  
 Very much like a zombie.

  
 With a slight giggle he started acting like any kid when left alone with a mirror for too long. Pulling out his best zombie faces and added various grunts and growls to the mix. The best part is Murdoc wasn't home to make fun of him for it either, he had gone out to hire a drummer for their band.  
  
 Oh right he was in a band now, he'd forgotten about that. that was happening a lot lately. forgetting stuff more then normal. But Murdoc had made him the singer and keyboardist for his band; and of course he said yes. he lost a year of his life he wasn't about to pass up the chance to be in a real band.

 "rawr-" 2-D had just started making another face when the sound of the door to the apartment being thrown open stopped him half way. Great, Murdoc was home.

 "Wakey, wakey mister Hobbs." He could hear Murdoc's voice through the door, and he had brought a guy with him. Strange the bassist normally brought home poor women that didn't have a lot to wear that he found on street corners.

 "Huh, Wha? Where am I?" that was a different accent, not from around here. sounded American.

 "Ah, good your awake. Hello Russel Hobbs, I'm Murdoc Niccels and I have an offer that'll make you famous. I want to make you the drummer of the Next chart topping band to ever exist." Oh this was already sounding not good.

 "What? What the hell man?! Where am I? I turn around to get your record and you Freakin' kidnap me and bring me to this dump saying you have an offer?! the hell is wrong with you?!" Kidnapping? really Murdoc. Unless something in the law had changed in the last year he was pretty sure that Kidnapping was still illegal. like really illegal. 2-D let his head thump against the wall at the thought of all this trouble. apparently it was heard. "What the heck was that? how many other people are has your cracker ass kidnapped?!"

 "Shhh, Russel, can I call you Russel? just listen, and then well see what you say." 2-D could here the demos he had Murdoc had recorded a few days ago, everything sounded good expect for the guitar and drums.

 The other man quieted down as he listened to the demos, the sighed. "Okay...I'm in. you could have just asked though."

 "You might have said 'no'." Murdoc laughed. "Oi! Face-ache get your arse out here!"

 "Comin'!" 2-D jumped out of his skin and scrabbled out of the bathroom and into the living room, where he saw Murdoc and a large bald African american who was tied down to his old wheelchair.

"Russel Meet our front-man, vocalist and Keyboard player. 2-D." Murdoc grinned pointing at the boy. "2-D meet Russel Hobbs, your new drummer and best at what he does."

 "Hello." 2-D waved timidly at his new band-mate. The man was large and had spooky white eyes.

 "2-D be a dear and free mister Hobbs, I don't think he's going to flee anytime soon. I'm going to find us a place to set up shop." The satanist walked out of the room and into the only bedroom.

 2-D walked forward and pulled out one of his knives and started to cut the ropes that bound Russel.

 "Not that I'm one to talk. But what happened to your eyes?" Russel's voice was quiet and calm slightly laced with concern.

 "Murdoc bounce a car off me head, twice." Stuart smiled at the man shyly tossing the ropes away, slightly embarrassed.

 "He kidnap you too?"

 "it was a bit more legal then that, was adopted maybe six years ago."

 "Adopted? how old are you?"

 "Twelve."

 Russel just stared at him before standing up, seeming amazing and worried for the pre-teen in front of him. a slight grin appeared on his face as he stood, ruffling the kid's hair. "Well if I do run from this place, I'm takin' you with me kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to get this up before I leave for work. there will be a lot more of Russel to come. now I have to think of how to add Paula to this some how.  
> also Thank you everyone who commented on pass chapters or have left Kudos. it means a lot to me that you are enjoying this so far. I'm going to keep on posting and doing my best. I don't expect everyone to leave comments or reviews so I'm going to keep posting anyway.


	7. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula cracker

  KONG studio was a zombie infested, Haunted cease pit, built next to a landfill and a graveyard that was unfit for Human life let alone someone under the age of 21. Yet 2-D argued with Russel that it was a huge improvement over Murdoc's flat that he had been staying in for the pass six years. The Big man couldn't help but agree with that in the end. Though he did wish Murdoc would stop prancing about bragging about how he got the place for free. The old owner of the place had tossed the keys at him and run off like he had just been cured of Cancer.  
  Though Kong hadn't been so bad once they cleaned it up a bit and cleaned out some of the Zombies the studio started to have a bit of a Homey feel to it. And 'They' meant Russel and 2-D cleaned the place up; as shooting zombies seemed to be the only thing Murdoc was willing to help with, which was a chore 2-D could not participate in much to to the boy's displeasure.

  
  On the way to KONG they had even managed to pick up a Guitarist, though only 2-D seemed to think she was great.

* * *

  
  "What's wrong 'D?" 2-D looked up and over at Russel from his possion at the kitchen table when the big man called his name. While Murdoc was far from any kind of Father figure, Russel was the opposite. He was always watching out for him, helping him with his homework, just things that Murdoc never did with him. "You stuck on a another problem?"

  
  Russel walked away from the stove to look over the boy's shoulder and looked at the paper the boy was working on. Despite the two car accidents the boy had been in School work still had to be done, though a sort of home schooling program had been worked out. "Ah common 'D you know this, it's just like the last problem just with different numbers." He tried to encourage the kid, though it was hard to pin down 2-D's thinking process the kid wasn't Stupid. He wasn't bright and was a little slow but he wasn't stupid.

  
  But 2-D didn't seem to perk up at the words, only seeming to groan as he rested his head in his hands; screwing his eyes shut. "'is not that."

  
  "Oh." Russel drew back in understanding. "You got one of your Migraines?"

  There was a slight nod.

  
  In his time of living with Murdoc and 2-D, Russel had witnessed the Migraines the kid suffered though the bassist had stated that they were worse now. At times they even caused vomiting, so his prescription had been changed to combat the stronger headaches.

  
  "Haven't you taken you pills today?" Russel asked keeping his voice low as possible.

  
  A head shake. "almost out." the boy took the orange bottle and set it on the table. The bottle was more then 3/4's of the way empty.

  
  "'D that's a new prescription, you just got it a few weeks ago. how are you almost out?" the Drummer was in slight disbelieve, even if the kid was taking three or four of the little white pills a day there was no way it should be that empty. There was also no way the pills would last until the next refill.

  
  Stu's blood-filled eyes started to fill with tears as the pain seemed to get worse. Though his face to seem to show the same confusion as Russel's, he had no clue where they were disappearing to either.

  
  "Look man, just take one and then head to bed and try to sleep it off-"

  
  "Stu-Pot!" came the call of their New Guitarist and 2-D's girlfriend Paula Cracker. the Girl claimed that she was only 14 but the other members of the band were pretty sure she was lying. truth be told Russel didn't get what the boy saw in her; she was bossy, toxic, abusive and led the boy around like a lost puppy. though Russel did his best to mind his own business between them, the could feel the ghosts that possessed his body stir in anger when he witnessed this behavior. Del, his best-friend, being the most vocal.

  
  2-D wince, his sensitive ears being assaulted by the high pitch sound of his own name, his face turning slightly green. Slowly the boy turned towards the girl with a slight smile. "'Ey Paula."

  
  "Stu shopping, come shopping with me." She walked up to the kid and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tracing circles over the kid's shoulder blade. "We never get to hang out anymore."

  
_"as if, your always up in that boys face."_ Russel could hear Del growl from within his head.

  "Actuality Paula. 2-D was just about to head to bed for a nap. He'd got one of his Headaches and his meds are a little on the low side. Besides we got practice tonight, don't want Muds upset that his singer isn't in good shape." the drummer spoke up for the younger.

  
  Paula gave Russel a long look before shrugging. For some reason 2-D's pain wasn't a deterrent for her but the thought of Murdoc being unhappy was. "Fine. Sleep well Stu, Hope you feel betta." She then leaned down and pulled the boy into a kiss that was a little too deep for Russel's comfort before walking off.

  
  Russel watched as she walked off then turned to see 2-D desperately searching the table for something. He could hear the kid muttered things like 'Where are there' and 'they were here a second ago'.

  
  "What's wrong 'D?"

  
  "Me pills, I put 'em right 'ere a second ago, Right?! Or am I loosin' it." The kid was frantically searching for the little bottle of painkillers only succeeding in making his Migraine worse by stressing himself out. 2-D could be forgetful but he wasn't that forgetful.

  
  "Nah, you put them on the table, I watcha ya do it." Russel sighed and looked back in the direction Paula had gone. "I bet ten grand that I know where 'D's Pills been disappearing too" Del's ghost whispered. "Look you still have your sleeping aids right?"

  
  "Yeah"

  
  "Well take a couple of them and pass out in your room with the lights off, I'll go see if I can find your pills."

  
  "Okay, Fanks Russ."

  
  the Drummer helped the vocalist to his room before going off to find either Paula or Murdoc.

* * *

  
  Cubical Three, for some reason it was just Murdoc's favorite toilet cubical. He wasn't sure what it was about it, maybe it was the lack of a door, or the fact he could hit the wall just right for his urine to bounce off the wall and into the bowl. There were many thing about it he liked.

  
  "Heeeey Muds."

  
  Okay, he was starting regret the lack of a door to the cubical now as he heard the voice of their Guitarist behind him. "Lil busy at the moment. What do you want?"

  
  "Are you aware of just how attractive you are right now?" Her voice was slurred and as he glanced over his shoulder, Murdoc could see a slight sway in the way she walked. it didn't appear to be drunkenness but something closer to a high.

  
  "I'm perfectly aware, now piss off so I can finish me Piss. I don't do Minors, come back when your older and we'll see." The satanist had been pretty vocal about his dislike of Paula. yeah she was pretty good at the Guitar which only made him look better at the bass; but he wanted to best in his band, it was also clear that she was on something and her crime there was not Sharing. Naturally he was trying to break 2-D and her up so he could drop her from the band.

  
  "Your so funny." She chuckled and came around in front of the bass player, forcing Murdoc to zip his pants back up, much to his annoyance.  
Murdoc stared down at the girl's face and grunted. He would have thought the faceache would have a better taste in women after being around him for so long. But it seemed not.

  
  As she stroked his bare chest Murdoc reached over into her purse and pulled out a familiar feeling bottle. Oh he had her this time.

  
  Suddenly she was roughly pulled away from him and a large fist smashed into his nose. Paula screamed and Murdoc held his bleeding nose as he glared over at Russel. "The Fuck Lards!?"

  
  "I could be sayin' the same for you! Not only is D's girl but she's a freakin Minor!" Russel bellowed as he glared down at the bass player. "I should call the Police right now!"  
"I'm 16! that's the age of consent 'ere!" Paula yelled back causing Russel to round on her.

  
  "And she's been stealin' the dullard's meds." Murdoc held up the bottle in his hands. "Probably lied about her age so she could get close enough to steal off him; not bad but your messin' with MY band, and My kid sweetheart. Poor choice."

  
  Russel towered over the girl growling at his, his milky white eyes seemed to glow brighter with every passing moment. "You best be leaving here real fast Girl, or and I don't ever want to hear about you coming back!"

* * *

  
  Paula had fled pretty quickly from the mansion, whether her fear was from Russel and Murdoc or the Horde of Zombies that were starting to crawl out of the ground was unknown. all there was left to do was to inform 2-D of what happened.

  
It had been amazing that the boy had not woken in with all that fuse but it seemed as though the sleep aids had did there job. Murdoc headed towards the kid's door only to be stopped by Russel. who chose to go in first, Murdoc could be a little too blunt.

  
  After being shaken awake, Stuart finally opened his eyes. Russel broke the News to the boy softly, in forming the kid that Paula had broke up with him and had lied to him about a few things. There were tears but the drummer expected that and he held the kid until the boy wanted his freedom. Russel was just glad the kid had been to young to share bed with the girl or being in this room could have been like torture for him.

  
  He left out the information about Paula's age, only asking if they ever did anything together that the boy was not comfortable with. A shake of the head eased Russel's nerves.

  
  Murdoc came in next, returning the Pill bottle saying he caught the girl stealing them and that there were lots of prettier fish in the sea, and that he won't have to worry the moment they were all famous. This information didn't seem to help much, the only relief seemed to be the return of his pain killers.

* * *

  
  Weeks passed and 2-D still seemed to be moping about, the sting of heart break still bring him down despite Russel's attempts to cheer him up a bit. Meanwhile Murdoc had taken up an ad for a new Guitarist and they were all waiting to here reply back.

  
  A knock on the door had caused them all to jump. Murdoc was quick to answer it, believing it to be someone answering their ad.

  
  "What the Fuckin' Hell is this?!"

  
  Russel and 2-D quickly ran to the door and peeked around the Bass player to see what he was looking at. a Large crate sat outside the door the words 'FedX' painted on the side.

  
  "I fink it's a Fedx crate Muds-OW!" the singer grabbed his now sore head after Murdoc smacked him in back of the head. What he say to get that?

  
  "I know it's a FedX crate Dent-head!"

  
  "Then Why'd you ask?" 2-D just rubbed at his head.

  
  "Why's it 'ere? is what I'm askin'" Murdoc growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a little harder to write, trying to figure how Paula would fit into this seeing as the change to 2D age. so sorry if this chapter is a little awkward. But Noodle will be in the Next Chapter :)


	8. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sometimes good things come in big packages. I arrived in a Fedex crate' -Noodle

   If Stuart had any thoughts about Paula left; they were Kicked from his mind like the lid of a Fedex crate by possible the coolest young woman he'd ever seen, that just so happened to have leaped out of said Fedex crate with a. She had to be at least in her late Teens.  
The boy had been knocked back by the crate lid being suddenly being kicked off, and was now staring up from the ground at the young woman standing in front of him, Russel, and Murdoc.

  
  "Muds, What the Hell, Man! You orderin' women through the mail now?" Russel swung around glaring at the bass player.

  
  Murdoc glared back at the drummer. "I didn't Order her, Fat ass!" The green skinned man turned toward the young woman and started shooing her back towards the box. "Alright you, back in the box."

  
  "Anata no omoshiroi." The girl seemed to easily dodge the older man with a giggle.

  
  "Wot she say?" 2-D questioned as he stood back up.

  
  "Sounded ... Japanese?" Russel answered with a shrug as he watching with miled amusement as Murdoc continued to struggle to get the girl back in the box.

  
 "Would you two Stop your yapping and help me Grab Her-" Murdoc turned to yell at them only to get a high kick to the face.

  
  The girl in question jumped about twenty feet in the air and gave a hi-karate jump and let out a loose a massive guitar riffed on her Les Paul, Stuart thought sounded like 200 demons screaming in Arabic. he had been the most amazing thing his ears had heard.

  
 And Murdoc seemed to agree as well."Never mind. She's Staying. We have our New Guitarist!"

  
 The woman landed in front of Stuart with a grin and said one word as she looked at him. "Noodle."

"Muds, We can't just keep her. She arrived in a crate. We need to find out were she's from and send her back." Russel argued back. "She's probably got a family whose worried about her."

  
 "Oh please! then Why would they send her to us them?" Muds wasn't going to let this go.

  
  The young woman watched the two men argue back and forth, not knowing what they were saying but knowing that their anger had to do with her. Before she could utter another another word she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, causing her to turn around and come face to face with the Blue hair singer.

  
  "Um... Hello." Stuart waved somewhat shyly.

  
  "Kon'nichiwa." the girl greeted back with a slight giggle of the younger boy.

  
  "Ah..." Stu wasn't quite sure what that mean but he just shrugged it off. "Th-that was an amazing guitar riffed you did, was Brilliant." The other made no sound that she understood him, making the boy feel a little awkward. "I'm 2-D, by the way." He motioned to himself with his hand hoping that helps. "Wots your name? is their somefing we can call you?"

  
  The Japanese teen hummed slightly with a smile and repeated the name the boy gave her. "Toochie." It wasn't quite right but she felt it fit him all the same. But she guessed that now he wanted her name. She opened her mouth to reply but came up with nothing, in fact she couldn't remember anything beyond the box.

  
  "Do ya not hav a name?" pre-teen spoke up, reading the expression on her face. "Everyone's gotta hav a name." He placed a finger to his chin and tried to think of something. the damaged gears in his head starting to turn with his thought process. "Okay I know this might be a lil' silly but can I call you Noodle? doesn't have to be your real name, Heck 2-D isn't my real name. but it could do til find out what your real name is."

  
  "Noodle?" The guitarist repeated, recalling the word she had said after her riff. she recalled saying that after seeing the faces of them all them, smiling like they had be presented with a big bowl of their favorite Noodles. She looked back at the boy's void black eyes as they were nearly eye level, with 2-D being a little shorter; it would have been frightening if the rest of him wasn't cute and a little goofy. She then smiled and Nodded. "Noodle."

  
  2-D seemed smile wider at the acknowledge of the name, glad he had been able to do something right. glancing back over towards Russel and Murdoc who were still arguing over whether Noodle would stay or not, when back at Noodle. "Hey Noodle, want to ditch them an' go play video games?"

  
  Noodle glanced over at the other two and frown bit, unsure what the blue haired boy was referring to. But she wasn't given much of a chance to respond as 2-D took her hand and pulled her towards the living room where there was a TV and a gaming system. choosing to get away from the hostile environment.

  
***********

  
   "Look, She can stay until we find out where her parents are." Russel finally gave in, choosing not to call the police right then and there. "she's gotta be at least 17 any way so it shouldn't be too bad." the big name ran a hand over his bald head. 'Man 'D must have the patients of a saint to have dealt with his man for so long.'

  
  "Glad, you finally see it my name lards." Murdoc dusted his hands off, positive that he had won the argument with the other man. he glanced around looking for the girl, barely noticing his singer was missing as well "Now where did our new little guitar player hope off too."

  
  "Nani! Sore wa kōseide wa arimasen! Anata no fusei kōi, Toochie!"

  
  "Sorry love, but it's just part of the game. Next game you get to pick."

  
  Russel and Murdoc's heads snapped towards the living room. following the sound of cursing and laughter they found the two lying in front of the TV playing Mario Kart on the Nintendo system Russel had brought with him.

  
   "Well would you look at that." The big man chuckled as he watched the two children play a game like there was no language barrier.

  
   "Well, I guess that settles that! I'll go see if I can set use up our first gig." Murdoc grinned and walked out of the room, seems the girl was more then settled in and he didn't have to lift a finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm not dead. I'm back and with a new chapter. Noodle has finally joined team. sorry things took so long, I'm easily distracted. but there is a blog that goes with this sorry run By 2-D, so feel free to drop by and give him a poke if you want to talk with him, their will also be art and other short stories on there as we. https://if-thing-were-a-little-different.tumblr.com/ check it out.


	9. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorillaz play the Camden Brownhouse

  There first gig would be at the Camden Brownhouse, on November 5th. Murdoc had left nothing to chance. The moment the gig had been booked he had run down to Snappy Snapps and bought a disposable camera. Tossing together a quick manifesto and put it with the Track 'Ghost Train' that track alone should be enough to get them signed.  
It was a runaway juggernaut of a track and it was possessive proof of what they four could do. It was based around a sample from a song from 'The Human League's' and it featured some incomprehensible Rap that 2-D had worked hard on with Del, one of the Ghosts possessing Russel.   
  The song was a barnstormer if Murdoc did say so himself /and he did/ and if should be enough to et the major labels salivating uncontrollably.   
  
  All he had to do was take a few shots of the band and then send it to Whiffy over at the EMI, telling him to be there at the first show. the problem was no one was home today.

  
  Russel was out picking up some much needed groceries, and Noodle had gone with him. And today was one of they few days that 2-D had to go into class in order to get caught up on missed work.

  
  Why on the one day he had everything ready was no one home?

* * *

  
  Stuart sat with his head down doing his best to ignore the stares of the other children and listen to what the teach was saying. it wasn't so much his hair that had become the topic of conversation like it use to be. Now it was his eyes. The other kids seemed to refuse to make eye contact with him for more then five seconds. Rumors had already started to spread about him from the last time he had been here about a month ago. Stories like how 'his adoptive father had killed him and then brought him back as a zombie to infect the school' and other such stories.

  
  Names like 'Zombie boy' and 'Road Kill' were sticking to him like Glue.

  
   "Stuart Niccels, to the principles office" a voice from the PA system announced through the school.

  
  "it's Stuart Pot, Pot, it didn't change six years ago it hasn't now." The boy muttered as he stood up and headed towards the door. ignoring the jeers of the other kids. He wanted to be anywhere but in this building.  
  


* * *

  
  They didn't have a lot of money to spend on everything they needed. So Russel had to be a little picky with some of the items he picked up. As much as he wanted to try some new recipes and maybe make some Japanese food for Noodle but the price was just a little to high sense he had to quit his job record shop in Sooh.

  
  "Maybe we should just pick up some frozen pizzas or something." Russel sighed, he would have rather made something himself that may have been better. With a resigned sigh he tossed a few cheap frozen meals that could be warmed easy, a large bag of white bread and some sandwich meats into the basket.  
  
  "It'll have to do." Russel shrugged and glanced at Noodle who was behind him. "Hopefully this band things pulls through soon, or we might all have to look at getting New jobs." and that would put a big strain on practice time.

  
  "Hai." Noodle nodded seeming to understand what the big drummer was saying. over the month and a half that the girl had been with them she had picked up a bit more English.  
  
  Looking to basket Russel did a quick calculation to see how much money they would have left then grinned and glanced back at Noodle. "Hey why don't you go pick out something for dessert. I think we could all use a treat tonight."

  
  The young lady smiled and skipped off to find something she thought might be taste.

 

* * *

  
  Murdoc waited in the living room for at least on person to return home. feeling his inpatients as time seemed to stretch on."Why is it When I have some Amazing News no one is around to here it!!" He growled, his inner attention whore going wild with being ignored. Hearing a slight movement to his right Murdoc glanced over to see if someone was home or if a zombie had gotten in.

  "Murdoc."

  
  "Woah!" very rarely was the satanist startled but turning to his right and having his mismatch eyes locked with two orbs of pure black inches from his face could startle the devil himself. "Damn it Faceache! do That again and I'll attached bell to your neck." How the kid managed to move so quietly was unknown seeing as how he tended to trip over hos own legs most of the time. at the moment Murdoc blamed Noodle for it.

  
  Murdoc felt his chest fill up with pride when Stuart didn't burst into an apology, glad he managed to beat some regret out of the kid. the kid knew what he did /maybe/ and was not ashamed.

  
  "What are you doing in those clothes? go get changed into something I won't be ashamed to be around you in." The Satanist shooed the boy away seeing that the kid was still in his poorly fitting School uniform. "And fix your hair."

  
  Stuart opened his mouth to say something but paused and then closed it, choosing not to bother his caretaker with the problem from school. Murdoc would just complain that he was being too sensitive and it was only a problem he dealt with once a month when he went in to the building. instead he shook his head hard as he walked away and freed his hair from the tamed combed look, and letting it go into soft spikes. Heading for the elevator that would take him to the floor of his Room ignoring the fact that Murdoc was following him. no doubt to tell him about whatever News he was complaining about having anyone to tell to.  
  
  The lift dinged when it reached the floor, and Stuart skipped off to his room to find something better to wear. The words from the adults before still circling his head. parents complaining he was 'a frightening distraction' and that 'there was no point in him returning to classes since it was clear he didn't have much of a future the moment the satanist adopted him.' the words stung but he did his best not to let them get to him. He was going to be the face of the Gorillaz and Murdoc promised it would be big.Just got to pretend it doesn't both you, and show them what you can do.

  
  "Hurry up and get changed." Muds voice came from the other side of the door.

  
  2-D just rolled his eyes, and tossed his ill fitting uniform to the side and pulled on his pink and red 'pink rabbit says Shoot to ill' shirt and a pair of jeans and his white converse. Now changed into something so much more comfortable he walked back outside.

  
  "That's what your wearing? whatever it's at least better." Murdoc shook his head and motioned for the boy to follow him. "Anyway, I got us gig. Camden Brownhouse on November 5th-"

  
  "But that's only a few weeks a way!" 2-D spoke up a bit of stress sparking up as the date seemed really close.

  
  "Let me finish." Murdoc glared at the boy before continuing. "anyway, I'm going to a hold an old...buddy of mine, from the EMI. all I need is a few photos of us as a band, So when Russ and Noodle back we're gonna do a bit of a photo shoot. try to look like a badass, I know that's asking a lot but we need this."

  
   2-D gave a nod. "I'll try." choosing not to be surprised that Murdoc had friends.

  
  "Good now head to the studio and do some warm ups. drink warm water and Tea, I want that voice ready for practice. we have a show coming up."

*******

  That night dinner had become a celebration, even if it was just a frozen dinner pizza with brownies Noodle had picked out. The Pictures had come out amazingly and Murdoc had wrote a pretty convicting note. 

   With their first gig coming up so soon the four finally felt like they were getting somewhere.

   Murdoc had stated that a line was being drawn in the sand, and people would have to embrace them with the future or be left to drown in their own past.

  The practiced all night and well into the morning, until their hands were sore and 2-D and Noodle's voices were raw and sore. As they recovered they planned which songs would sung in which order. The phone seemed to start ringing and never stopped.

it was happening.

* * *

 

 

  November 5th came faster then anyone could have predicted and 2-D found himself in the passenger seat of Murdoc's car on their way to their first gig, Noodle in the backseat and Russel driving the rented van with all their gear behind him. 

  
  The boy's nerves were shot, and could hear his heart beating in his ear and yet there was a strange sense of excitement ran through him. He'd never preformed in front of people before making him both frightened and thrilled. today he would so them all what he could do and he just hopped it was enough. he had even avoided speak just so he could save every bit of power for the gig.

 

  Murdoc suddenly pulled parking lot and turned the engine off. "Alright you too, jump out and help Russ and I set up." the driver popped his door open and got out of the car, followed by his two passengers.

 

  2-D and Noodle waited until Russel parked the van and then helped unload their stuff and started to bring it all into the building. Amps, and drums were brought in first so they could be set up and plugged in. Then came the Guitar and Murdoc's bass, then finally the mic, stand and Keyboard. Stuart could feel his hands shake as he set his stuff up and did a quick mic check to make sure everything was working. he fought with the mic stand a little trying to get it the right height, the mic stand for his keyboard had been easier to set up, but main one was always to high or to low.  
Just as Russel came over to help him out He peeked through the curtain to see people were starting to show up. Most he didn't know but he spotted a few teachers from his school. Seeing as he had been listed as 2-D in the ad for this event they probably showed out cause they recognized Murdoc's name.

 

  "There you go 'D. You were right it was stickin a bit, we'll fix it tomorrow." Russel smiled and ruffled 2-D's hair, then glanced to where the boy was looking before nudging him a bit. "Eh' don't worry about them out there, just focus on the music. just like in practice man, ya dig."

 

 "Ya fanks Russ." the boy nodded and grabbed the bottle of water he had left out and took a drink of the warm water.

 

  Soon they were announced and the curtains. The lights dimmed outside and the spot light came on over them. 

 

  2-D looked over the crowd then back at his band mates. Russel and Noodle gave a nod back, the uneasy feeling dimmed a bit with their reassurance but didn't leave completely as he was reminded how much closure to the crowd was then them. Murdoc looked out into the crowd, searching for his man, spotting him; he too gave a nod.

 

 The music started up, and Stuart did what Russel had instructed him to do. He focused on the music and let it take. and when his Que came he Sang like it was what he was made to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took a while, sorry about that. Wanted to write a little before their first gig and during. got Gorillaz rise of the ogre open for reference.  
> anyway, thanks to those following the story and review/leave Kudos. always nice to know I'm doing this right and you like my story. and I will continue no matter what.


	10. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're something new

  There first gig had been something to remember, 2-D was sure he wouldn't forget it.

  
  Sometime close to the half way point through Punk a riot had broken out, Stuart had been too involved in the music to notice when it had started that he didn't notice until a bottle had been thrown near the stage in his line of sight. It had been pretty impressive really, Punk wasn't even that long of a song; only a minute and thirty-six seconds.

  
  It had been a bit jarring to suddenly look around and seeing people loosing their minds. It wasn't the same as anger, he knew anger well after all, he lived with Murdoc long before the others. No these people were going mental over this song. Like it had been something from those Lovecraft books Murdoc kept around, their minds just couldn't handle it.

  
  Shots rang out over the din of noise causing Stuart to jump a foot in the air. he was pretty sure he could feel his heart in his throat.

  
  The crowd of crazed people seemed to take on a sudden calm and parted for a man with a shot gun to walk towards the stage, papers and pen in hand. Murdoc had seen him and talked towards the end of the stage to meet the man giving the others a nod. this was the man Murdoc had called. slowly the others made their was over as well, Two-dents being the last to inch his way over.

  
  Each of them signed the papers held out by the man who was grinning like he had just won the lottery.

  
  Once they all were signed the man backed away from the path and said something about seeing them at the signing party. once he was out of sight the crowd resumed loosing their minds.

  
**********

  
  By the time things had calmed down, things were closing up and people were living and the band started to clean up there stuff.

  
 Noodle fixed the mic-stand she had been using to fight off the crowd, placing her Guitar in it's case.

  
  Russel plucked 2-D from his perch on his shoulder, the lanky pre-teen having fled up there when people had tried to climb up onto the stage when they tried another song, and started to pack away his drums.

  
  Stuart took care of his keyboard, unplugging it carefully and wrapping up the wires so they won't be a mess to untangle later. Practically sleep walking as he grabbed his mic-stand fought with it then surrendered it to Russel so the drummer could collapse it. The night had taken a lot out of him, that or is pills were kicking in.

  
  "See, I told you all, Tonight would work out." Murdoc laughed as he packed away his priced bass safely as they all started bring their stuff out to the van. Stu didn't recall the bassist saying anything like that but he was forgetful after all, he sure he'd never look at some of his teachers the same way ever again.

  
  "That was crazy, never thought people would go that nuts only forty fives seconds into a song." Russel shook his head closing the van door once everything was inside.

  
  "Hai, karera wa watashitachi ga ensō shite ita ongaku o atsukau koto ga dekinakatta yōdesu." Noodle added as she and 2D made they way over to Murdoc's car. "Watashitachi ga tsukutta oto wa kitai sa rete inakatta. Karera wa nagaiai onaji koto o kiite kimashita. Atarashī nanika ga karera o muchū ni sa seta"The others could only guess that she was talking about what happened with the riot.

  
  "We're going to be the big thing now, they better be willing to get use to what we have to offer." Murdoc grinned as he hoped in the driver-seat, Stuart slipping into the passenger seat next to him and Noodle in the back. "Cause New is going to be everything we give them."

  
*********

  
  At some point on the drive back to KONG Murdoc looked over and saw that Stuart had fallen asleep in the car. Face pressed up against the window and breathing slow and even. he almost looked comatose again.

  
  He had to admit the kid had done well for the first gig. it won't take long before the boy would get use to the high energy of shows, he would have to, after all the bassist knew they would be playing for a lot bigger crowds then this.

  
  They pulled into the car park, Russel not that far behind them. Noodle hoped out and Murdoc slowly got out as well and moved to the other side of the car.  
"Lards, you and Noodle start unpacking the gear, face-ache fell asleep in the car so I'm gonna drag the git up to his room." Murdoc announced to the others as he opened 2D's door, the seat-belt keeping the kid from falling out of the seat.

  
  Russel opened his mouth to protest this but was surprised when Satanist picked up the blue-haired boy rather then drag the kid like he said.  
With a slight struggle Stuart was move onto the Bassist back in a sort of limp Piggy-back.

  
  2D falling asleep kind of worked in Murdoc's favor since taking his ward to his room meant he could make Russel and Noodle do most of the heavy lifting; mean while Stu was lighter then the amps and he was more then use to caring the boy around while he was limp.

  
  Hiking the boy's long legs off the ground the satanist headed towards the mansion.

  
  The boy's room was just as bare as the others, a few keyboards parts lying around and clothes scattered on the floor. 'it won't be bare for long' Murdoc glanced around. 'Soon we'll have all the money could ever need.' He dumped the boy and his bed and tossed a blanket over him. "We'll have everything we've ever wanted. Everything 'I' have ever wanted."

  
**********

  
  Stuart had no clue how he had gotten from the car to the bed but he wasn't complaining. Cracking open his bloody 8-balls and yawning as he rolled over, willing himself back to sleep. the first gig took a lot out of him and sleeping more seemed like an appealing idea.

  
  "FACE-ACHE!" a yell and some aggressive banging on the door caused the kid to be startled into being fully awake. "it's Noon and We got a party to go too tonight! make yourself presentable!"

  
  D waited until he heard Murdoc wait back down the hall before he tried to relax. So he had slept all night.

  
  Standing up the boy started getting ready, changing into a different pair of jeans and shirt. He had been half was through brushing his hair when he remember who had told him to get dressed and tossed the brush aside and rubbed his hair into his pillow instead; renewing his bed-head.

  
  Heading to the kitchen where the others were waiting, 2D hoped tonight wouldn't be as eventful as last night.

* * *

 

  While their first gig was something to remember the signing party had been something Stuart had wanted to forget.

  

 When they had first walked in Stu had thought the party to be rather over the top, There were tigers on roller skates for Satan's sake and there were more then just a few celebrities there. He hadn't been sure what to make of it all. it had been exciting.

  Until they had been taken to their table and forced to wait around before food was even brought out. 

  " 'D, get your head off the table, it's rude." Russel scolded him from his spot next to him.

  In response the singer brought his arms onto the table and placed them under his head. "Fine"

  " 'D, just sit up straight in your chair. What would your parents say?" Russel hissed once more at him, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back into his chair.

  At this, 2D looked pass Noodle to see Murdoc just as sprawled out on the table as he had been. "But it's boring, and He's doing whot I was doing though."

  The large drummer glared over at the bassist and sighed, in his mind Murdoc shouldn't be anyone's parent. "Well your more mature then Muds. and I'm talk about your really parents 'D, What would they say seeing you act like dat loser?" Russel watched with worry as a look of horror and then sadness wash over the singer's face. "Ah man 'D I'm sorry man, forgot that was a touchy subject." he patted the kid's head gently, he wasn't sure what had happened to the boy's real parents but it had been traumatizing. 

  Stuart heard a hard punch land on Russ's arm and then Noodle hugged him tightly, she must have over heard them. Even Murdoc was laughing at the scene or more or less Russel. someone else was being insensitive for once.

  Not to long after that a man approached them from the EMI with one of those crazy large checks made of cardboard, saying that the EMI was paying them early since they wanted them at their best and had faith they could deliver.  
Stuart could not wait to be the one forced to go with Muds to cash that check, He was pretty sure it won't fit in the car. Murdoc would look like a right ares carrying that to the bank. Stu just wanted to see how they would deposit it.

  After that food was served and things got a little boring again, or at least until Murdoc yelled "FOOD FIGHT" at that point things became chaos. someone hit 2D hard in the face with eclair, so hard in fact he nearly choked on it as it had been almost punched into his mouth. after that he spent a good portion of the Food fight under the table for safety trying to clean up; he even pulled out one of his flick knives as a warning to anyone wanting to drag him back into the fight.

  Near the end of the Party Noodle and Russel came looking for him.

  "Hey 'D, Noodle and I are thinkin' ditchin' Muds and the party and headin home. You coming?" Russel smiled his glowing milky white eyes lighting up the under-side of the table."This party sucks anyway, we can do better at home."

  Noodle appeared next to the drummer and nodded. "Watashitachiha jibun no tō o motsudeshou. Piza, zonbi eiga, bideogēmu nado ga arimasu." She grinned, having spent enough time with 2D that she knew the boy had picked up enough of her mother language to know the words for Pizza, Zombie movies, and Video games. and when the boy's face brightened she knew he was coming with them.

  "Yeah, 'at sounds a lot better then 'is." Stuart crawled out from under the table and started to head out the door with his band-mates, moving a little faster when he saw Murdoc holding a hotdog bun and undoing his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first gig broke into a riot during 'Punk' or so I read. a very memorable night, the signing party not so much.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gorillaz go to Jamaica to write their first album

  While their first gig had gone great and they were now signed, writing the songs and recording them didn't seem right. it just felt like something was missing and the songs were coming out darker then what they were going for. Some of the band wondered if it was lack of air conditioning at KONG or the dark aura that surrounded the place that was causing the problems.

  
  Murdoc didn't seem to have a problem with this and blamed everyone but himself with how the music was turning out.

  
  Luckily Russel contacted Damon Albarn, a man that Murdoc's 'friend' Wiffy asked to work with them must to 2-D's excitement, and explain to him the problem saying they needed a fresh set of ears. Damon then contacted someone else to come in to be that fresh set.

  
  A man named Dan Nakamura, the 'Automator' was then brought in to provide that extra set of ears. Apparently Damon had worked with him before and had him brought over from the states, ensuring them all that the man knew his stuff. And after playing him a few tracks it became apparent that he did, and started to tell them the direction they needed to go with there music.

  
  His first suggestion was to replace Murdoc's vocels in Clint Eastwood with a rap.

  
  Before Murdoc could protest though, the room grew cool and Russel fell to the floor. It had been like summoning ritual of a ghostly kind, as a Ghost slowly started to appear from Russel's head. And Stu thanked his lucky stars that Del had been listening so he didn't have to listen to Murdoc's singing ever again.

  
   It hadn't been the first time the Band had met Del but it was the first time the Ghost made it clear he wanted on the album.

  
  The ghost gave them all a sample of what he had planned for the song and they all agreed it was better.

  
  The next order of business, according to Mr. Nakamura who was now totally their Producer, was to move the location of the project to a studio in Jamaica.

  
\---------

  
  "Common D, we gotta a flight to catch." Russel yelled at the top of his lungs outside the boy's door.

  
  "I'm coming!" The boy yelled back and finally headed to the door with a small suitcase and a carrying case that had his favorite Keyboard in it. He still didn't have much to bring with him aside from clothes and his Keyboard, and his pills of course.

  
  He opened the door and there was Russel who plucked the Suitcase from his hands so it won't slow the singer down. "Common D we gotta hurry up, flights leaving soon and Muds is loosing his mind."

  
  "Sorry, I just didn't know whot ta bring. neva been out of the UK before, at least not a time I rememba." 2-D replied as he followed behind as quickly as he could, the carrying case slowed him down just slightly.

  
 "It's aight D, you'll get use to it once we start touring. This'll be good experience for you." The Drummer messed with the boy's blue hair.

  
  They made it to the car without encountering any ghosts or zombies wondering the halls. Their things were packed it to a cab and off they went.

  
  It was an awkward drive to the airport as Murdoc took the front seat and 2-D was squished in between Noodle and Russel on either side of him. Luckily he managed to get seat-belt on before the other two got in, not that he thought he had a chance to shoot though the windshield this time.

  
  The airport was crowded and they were rushing about to get their stuff checked in and board the plane. 2-D got lost lost in the crowd once after they check their bags and the moment he was found Russel picked him up and placed him in his shoulders. Not long after that the singer fell asleep and didn't wake up again until the plane was in the air sat between Noodle and Murdoc.

  
  "Watashi no ani wa nemuri ni ochimashita on Russel." Noodle teased the boy a bit, giggling when she saw he was awake.

  
  "I told you ta get some sleep last night, Whot where you up watching those zombie flicks again? Oh well it was easier getting on board while you were out." Murdoc teased as well, as he got comfy in his chair. "Now go back to sleep boy, we got a bit of a ways to go until we land."

  
\--------

(a few days later)

  
  Russel was in the recording studio setting things up to record the vocals for Clint Eastwood. Instrumental was all done, the bass, guitar, drums, the Keyboard and the strange little tune 2-D had come up with on the Melodica, and now all that was left for front-man and Del to add the lyrics. He wanted it to make sure it was all set up for it since he would be out cold during the recording.

  
 It would be good to Hear Del's voice again outside his head, even if it was just going to be a recording.

  
  Damon soon entered the room 2-D following be hide.

  The kid had been working closely with Damon to strengthen his voice, and the drummer found it was really helping; already the boy had lost that reedy ting he use to have in older recordings and he knew that once the kids voice deepened a bit it would be a even more powerful sound. If only the media thought of that rather then making comments such as 'who will you get to sing once your lead singer's voice changes' that made the poor kid paranoid.

  
  "Ready 'D?"

  
  "uh..yeah." Stu replied tiredly, his voice a bit rougher then normal making the large man wonder if the kid had strained it to much.

  
  Damon leaned in and informed Russel that they might need another take of the song as he suspected that the kid was sick, but might as well see how it sounded. It would get the timing down at least.

  
  The Blue haired kid entered booth and Russel gave him the thumbs up. "After this you can show me that song idea you came up with."

  
  2-D nodded and slid his headset on.

  
****

  
  It wasn't long before Russel passed out next to Damon and The kid was joined in the booth by the blue ghost, causing the booth to go cold and making Stu's cold feel worse.

  
  "You ready for this?" Stuart looked up and saw Del right next to him.

  
  "Yeah, just not feelin' to great." the boy answered rubbing his nose a bit.

  
  "Don't worry about it man, just do your thing and it'll sound great. Bet you ten bucks we can do this in one take an blow 'em a away." Del playfully punched the kids arm and making him smile.

  
  Demon gave the signal and Stu heard a quiet music pumping into his headset. The singer waited for his Que before starting.

  
 "Oooooo. I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad. I got Sunshine in a bag, I'm useless but for long, the future is coming on."

  
*******

  
  Russel listened to the song play back again.

  Damn if only Del had been alive, he was sure the two would have made a great team that Russ would have loved to work with.

  
  It was a little clear that the kid was stuffed up to his ear as he would hear the boy trying to breath through his mouth as he sang. But with the music it was hardly noticeable, and the cold changed the kids voice, deepening it just enough to add a tone to it that fit the song. And Del's rap just seemed to bring the whole thing together.

  
  "Gonna agree with Damon on this, one take is all we need." Russ grinned and heard Del mention something about a bet and how he knew D was good for it. The big man just shook his head and looked towards the boy in question. "Now D what was that song idea you had?" He noticed Stu was holding on to his worn copy so Dawn of the dead and some song lyrics titled 'M1A1'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. it's been sitting on my computer done for a week now but I got caught up in all the hype for Humanz and the tour dates. anyway I wanted to do a bit more with 2-d and Russel.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic for the Gorillaz, and it's also My first story in about maybe three years or so. this was an AU idea that came to me at work, that I just kinda played around with for a bit. Please don't flame me or tell me the real age of the characters I already know. this is just part of the AU.  
> anyway, I apologize if there is a bit of awkwardness in the Summery and the Prologue, I always find the beginning hard to write. If there are any spelling errors (which I'm sure there will be) please let me know nicely so I can fix them. I'm using Wordpad (I think) to write this so I don't get any kind of hints that a word is spelled wrong.


End file.
